


Fading

by Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot



Series: Unscented (A/B/O AU) [5]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot/pseuds/Shy_but_Swears_a_Lot
Summary: Being home alone is hard for any child.





	Fading

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mahiru centric story and it’s so goddamn short! I apologize for this travesty!
> 
> Servamp belongs to Tanaka Strike (somehow still an awesome name)

Mahiru is thirteen years old the first time he is left home alone, he is nowhere near his Heat but he can’t help the feelings of, ‘you aren’t safe’, ‘stay hidden’, and ‘don’t go outside’ that echo through his heart next to a pang of loneliness. He does the breathing exercises that Uncle Tooru showed him to calm himself down, it’s easier to do when Uncle Tooru is here filtering calming bergamot throughout the house.

Uncle Tooru isn’t here, but lots of his things still smell like him. Therefore thinking simply Mahiru decides, he should carry something that smell like Uncle Tooru with him until his uncle gets back! He, Mahiru thinks, is a genius, as he grabs a handkerchief out his uncle’s room and heads to school.

It works for the first day but after sleeping cuddled in his Uncle’s bed, nothing smells like Uncle Tooru anymore. Mahiru feels like he really won’t last the week.

He is scared and lonely and he wants his uncle to come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this! The next one will be much longer I can literally promise.


End file.
